


Love is a disease and disease knows now law

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Kadang batas antara identitas cuma sebatas tembok, atau sepotong pakaian, atau segenggam peralatan. Di luar kungkungan dinding ini mereka tidak saling mengenal, ah, lebih tepatnya, tidak diperkenankan untuk saling mengenal.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 3





	Love is a disease and disease knows now law

Kadang batas antara identitas cuma sebatas tembok, atau sepotong pakaian, atau segenggam peralatan. Di luar kungkungan dinding ini mereka tidak saling mengenal, _ah_ , lebih tepatnya, tidak diperkenankan untuk saling mengenal. Di dalam kenaan yang tersemat simbol bintang berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan ‘ _Sheriff_ ,’ Lee Hangyul tidak seharusnya mengenal Cho Seungyoun dengan Jericho 941 yang tersimpan _pocket holster_ di balik kemejanya.

Kenapa tidak boleh tanyamu, karena pistol itu adalah sumber penghasilan Seungyoun, dengan menembakkan satu peluru ke kepala siapapun selama dengan bayaran yang pantas.

* * *

Kadang batas antara identitas cuma sebatas tembok, atau sepotong pakaian, atau segenggam peralatan. Karena itu di dalam tembok ini, dengan identitas masing-masing yang ditanggalkan dengan hati-hati, kini mereka hanya sepasang manusia. Kini mereka hanya sepasang manusia terpaut tiga tahun yang dua-duanya telah menginjak kepala tiga. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Bahkan makna angka usia itu bisa saja dicoret, jadi hanya tinggal mereka berdua sebagai manusia, yang kebetulan, saling cinta.

Kebetulan, karena mereka bertemu pertama kali tujuh bulan lalu di minimarket dekat apartemen Hangyul. Di minimarket, sangat layaknya orang biasa, bukan? Siapa yang tahu dari sana seorang Sheriff muda dan seorang _hitman_ akan saling jatuh cinta.

Setelah pekerjaan mereka berdua terbongkar sebenarnya sulit, untuk meneruskan hubungan. Hangyul adalah seorang penegak hukum dan Seungyoun adalah pelanggarnya, rasanya hampir tidak ada jalan yang baik yang bisa mereka lalui bersama. _But love is a disease and disease knows no law._ Tahu-tahu, Hangyul rela menyetir 130 km sebulan atau dua bulan sekali untuk keluar dari yurisdiksinya menemui Seungyoun yang baru saja mendarat entah dari tugasnya di negara mana.

* * *

Di dalam dinding motel kumuh milik sahabat Seungyoun inilah mereka bisa melepaskan identitas dan saling menyayangi. _So that’s what they did._

Kepala Hangyul tersandar di dada bidang Seungyoun karena yang lebih tua lebih tinggi. Namun tubuh Seungyounlah yang ia rengkuh erat karena yang lebih tua memiliki tubuh yang lebih kurus. Sekali waktu yang lebih muda menengadahkan kepala, menggesekkan bibirnya ke dagu indah Seungyoun.

Jangan tanya kenapa indah, di mata Hangyul segala-segalanya tentang Seungyoun indah, begitu saja. Meskipun Seungyoun akan dengan senang hati membantah kalau, tidak, di dunia tidak ada yang lebih indah selain Lee Hangyul.

Yang lebih tinggi biasanya akan tertawa dengan dengusan khasnya, kemudian sedikit menunduk, disambut naiknya kepala Hangyul agar bibirnya dijatuhi kecupan ringan, dilanjutkan gigitan kecil dan kuluman-kuluman lembut di bibirnya. Bergantian antara atas dan bawah.

Tubuh Hangyul akan merangsek naik, tangannya berpindah dari pinggang Seungyoun ke sekeliling lehernya. Tangannya lembut bermain-main dengan rambut Seungyoun yang hitam legam meski sedikit berdebu, dan semakin memanjang. Rambut itu halus, dan baunya kering seperti terbakar matahari. _Aroma favorit Hangyul_.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu saja akan membuat Hangyul terengah-engah kehabisan napas, membuatnya sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menarik udara tidak hanya dari hidung.

Seungyoun sudah hapal.

Maka ditelusupkannya lidahnya ke dalam bilah bibir yang terbuka itu. Disentuhkannya ke ujung lidah yang lebih muda. Gerak lidahnya seakan menggoda yang lebih muda untuk keluar lebih jauh dan terlibat dalam ciuman yang lebih basah, dan lebih mengkonsumsi keduanya.

Tangan Seungyoun akan turun ke punggung yang lebih muda, membelainya pelan seirama dengan gerakan bibirnya. Terkadang ditariknya tangan yang melingkari lehernya sendiri untuk kemudian digenggam di sisi tubuh yang diapit keduanya.

Biasanya Hangyul yang memutus ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya membengkak, matanya berbinar cerah, dan ada seutas saliva yang sejenak menghubungkan keduanya sebelum terputus karena diusap oleh ibu jari Seungyoun.

Kemudian Hangyul akan kembali menyentuhkan hidungnya yang bangir ke hidung Seungyoun setelah mengambil napas beberapa menit.

Bibir mereka akan kembali bersentuhan, dan menit-menit berikutnya hanya akan diisi oleh suara ciuman mereka berdua.

Mereka kemudian akan tertidur sambil masih berpegangan tangan.

Keesokan harinya, mereka harus kembali lagi sebagai sepasang manusia yang seharusnya tidak saling mengenal.


End file.
